Calm Before The Storm
by sigma-squared
Summary: Remus and Sirius go out on a date. Set before the Marauder's 6th Year.


  


Disclaimer: I own nothing, for I am a simple uneducated peasant. All praise goes to JK Rowling for the amazing books.   
  
Pairings: Sirius/Remus - Slash. 

  
  
  


The Calm Before The Storm   
  


_July 1975, the summer after the Marauders 5th Year._   
  
Remus paused in the middle of a Muggle Studies essay when he heard a tapping at his window. Looking up, he smiled as he recognised the owl as Aera, Sirius' snowy owl. He stood up straigh away to let the owl in, and removed the letter. He hadn't seen Sirius since they had broken up, as Sirius had gone with James and his family on a holiday to Italy straight from school.   
  
Remus rummaged around in his trunk for some owl treats and put them together with a bowl of water on the table in front of Aera, before eagerly opening and reading Sirius' letter.   
  
_Hi Remus!  
  
How are things? I'm having a great holiday, Italy is amazing. We spent most of last week by the sea, and luckily the weather has been great so we went to the beach most days. Tomorrow we're going to Rome for a few days.  
  
I wish you were here though. Do you want to go out for a meal or something when I get back? We'll be back early on Sunday the 27th.  
  
Owl me back quick, I really miss you.  
  
I'll be thinking of you on the full moon. Sorry I can't come back sooner and be there for you.  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius.  
  
P.S. Hi Moony, how're you doing? Sorry we won't be there next week, see you soon! James._   
  
Although the thought of Sirius in the most romantic city in the world made Remus a bit jealous, a warm feeling spread through him when he read that Sirius missed him. He quickly found a suitable piece of parchment and began to scribble a reply ready to send back with Aera once she had recovered.   
  
_Hi Siri,  
  
I miss you too. You'd better not fall for any handsome Italian men while you're in Rome, I might just have to bite you!  
  
How does Monday evening sound for a meal? That'll give you time to recover from the flight. I'll leave it to you to pick a place.  
  
Reply soon, and don't worry about me next week, I'll be fine. James, keep Padfoot out of trouble for me!  
  
Love, Remus._   
  
Remus sent the letter off as soon as Aera was ready, and recived a reply two days later.   
  
_Hi again Remus!  
  
You might bite me? Is that a promise? (You'll just have to imagine the seductive leer I'm doing right now! -It looks really disturbing actually - James.) Being in Rome is giving me ideas...I'll have to come back here sometime with you, I bet it'll be ten times better!  
  
Monday evening sounds fine, how about that little restaurant near your house?  
  
Owl back soon.  
  
Love, the adorable man-who-would-be-grim.  
  
P.S. Wear the trousers.  
  
P.P.S. Honestly, can you two not manage two weeks apart? Am I not enough for you Sirius? I'm hurt, really I am. James.  
  
Ignore James, like he hasn't been moaning about not seeing Lily all week! Padfoot.  
  
I have not been _moaning_, yes, I may have mentioned Lily once or twice, but not as much as Sirius mentions you! Btw, _those_ trousers? Sirius won't be coming home that night, will he? James.  
  
Keep your nose out of our private life, thanks very much Prongs! And another thing, if you want to write to Moony, why not write your own letter instead of grafittiing on mine?  
  
Because Wulfric's delivering a letter to Lily of course.  
  
Ha! See, you two are just as bad as us! See you Remus!_   
  
Remus chuckled as he read Sirius' and James' postscripts. Sirius and James loved each other like brothers, but unfortunately they also argued like brothers. There was no real anger in their spats, but they could get quite involved. Remus also blushed as he read James' reaction to the idea of '_those_ trousers' - personally he hoped James was right and Sirius would end up staying the night, but it was up to Sirius. The trousers in question had been a recent birthday present for Remus from Sirius. After Remus had remarked on how he loved being able to show Sirius off when he wore his tight, black, leather trousers, Sirius had decided he should get the chance to show Remus off, and had bought Remus a pair, identical except for the colour - Remus' trousers were brown, the dark brown of strong coffee. The colour suited him much better than black would have done, and Remus had to admit they looked good on him. The trousers had a special charm which made them cling to his form like a second skin and so far Remus had been too self-conscious to wear them in public, but since Sirius had asked him to wear them he would.   
  
Sirius' choice of restaurant was also perfect. Remus loved the thought Sirius put into something even that simple. For Sirius, it didn't matter how far away the restaurant was, he would floo to the nearest fireplace possible. It was amazing how many fireplaces there were around Britain to floo to, there was nearly always one within walking distance. But Remus had once admitted to Sirius that he hated travelling by floo powder - the movement and smoke messed up his hyper-acute werewolf senses - and ever since, Sirius had started choosing places close enough to Remus' home that he could get there some other way. Remus picked up a quill again and began to write.   
  
_You bet I'll bite you Sirius! I'm getting ideas too with all this time to myself, maybe you could help me with them when you get back? (I'm just doing a suggestive grin - I don't do leering, and besides, I bet James is reading this over your shoulder.)  
  
Can you two not stop arguing for two weeks? That last letter was mad!  
  
Oh, and 'man-who-would-be-grim'? Honestly, Padfoot, that's bad even for you! When have you watched muggle films anyway?  
  
See you Monday.  
  
Love, Remus.  
  
P.S. I think you'd better not owl back, Aera's looking pretty rough. Four trips between England and Italy in as many days must be hard!_   
  


***

  
  
Remus stood still, scanning the crowd for his lover. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his nose sort through the multitude of smells that assailed him. Picking up a familiar scent, Remus' smile widened.   
  
"Hello, Padfoot." He turned around to look straight into Sirius' blue eyes.   
  
"I never fool you, do I Moony?" Sirius grinned smugly as he took in his boyfriend's appearance. _Oh yeah, Padfoot, tight leather trousers **definitely** a good idea!_ The dark green shirt he had chosen complemented the trousers perfectly, and showed off Remus' strong arms and chest. "You look great."   
  
Remus grinned. Now that Sirius was here, he didn't care what anyone else thought of how he looked. The look in Sirius' eyes and the slight flush that had appeared on his cheeks as he looked at Remus were enough.   
  
"Thanks. So do you." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
"Oh, just a little something I threw on." Remus laughed.   
  
"Yeah, like you'd ever spend less than half an hour getting ready to go out," he teased. "And that's just the hair!" It was worth it, though, Remus had to admit. Sirius looked amazing.   
  
"You have anywhere to be tonight?" Remus tried to sound as indifferent as possible, while desperately hoping the answer was no.   
  
"Hmm, I don't know..." Sirius considered for a moment, chuckling as he saw the look of disappointment which flitted across Remus' face. "No, my darling Moony, I don't believe I have. Tonight, I'm all yours." Remus' face lit up.   
  
"Great!"   
  
Sirius threw an arm around Remus' shoulders to steer him into the restaurant, reluctantly releasing him once they reached their table. They glanced through the menu, and Sirius wasn't surprised when Remus quickly decided on steak. _Week after the full moon,_ he thought. _Moony needs his strength._   
  
The meal passed quickly, both of them enjoying each other's company, and the two men stood up. Remus protested when Sirius paid for both their meals, but Sirius brushed aside his complaint.   
  
"Called it a delayed birthday meal," he told Remus. "Anyway, I'm sure you can make it up to me, tonight." He grinned suggestively at his lover.   
  
Remus grinned back at Sirius, slipping his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him closer. Sirius sighed contentedly.   
  
"You're beautiful when you smile, Moony." Remus turned towards Sirius and reached up to put his arms around Sirius' neck. He pulled Sirius' head to meet his as he lightly brushed their lips together.   
  
"My place?" Sirius nodded.   
  
"James thought I might not be back tonight," Sirius explained, a half-grin twisting his lips, "well, you saw the letter! Besides, I think he's planning to ask Lily 'round."   
  
"Ok." Remus grinned, and buried his head in Sirius' shoulder for a second before releasing him. Sirius slipped his arm around Remus' waist as they continued along the road.   
  
"Have you heard from your family at all, Padfoot?" Remus asked, his voice full of concern. Sirius had hated living with his family, had hated their purist beliefs and bigotry, but Remus knew that it had been a very hard decision to finaly move out.   
  
"No," Sirius replied shortly. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it just then. He tightened his arms around Remus' waist, and Remus winced. Sirius stopped, turning to him anxiously.   
  
"Sorry, Moony. You ok?" He looked at Remus questioningly, holding him a little farther away so that he could see him properly.   
  
"I'm fine." Sirius' face took on a sceptical expression. "Really, Siri, I'm fine, just a scratch from last week."   
  
"Let me see," he ordered, releasing his grip on Remus. Remus started to argue, but soon realised Sirius wasn't going to let it go.   
  
"Can't you wait to undress me 'till we get home?" he grumbled half-heartedly as he undid some buttons and lifted his shirt so Sirius could see his side. Sirius' eyes widened as he saw the remains of what had obviously been a deep wound.   
  
"That looks bad," he observed quietly, his hand gently tracing the edges of the wound.   
  
"I told you, it's just a scratch. Can we go home now?" Remus pleaded, his eyes begging Sirius to drop the matter. Sirius nodded reluctantly, and they turned in the direction of Remus' home, walking in silent companionship.   
  
When they got within sight of Remus' house, Sirius reluctantly relinquished his hold on Remus and moved a little further away from him - Remus hadn't yet told his parents about Sirius, or even that he was gay, and his parents would probably react worse if they found out accidentally rather than if Remus told them. It wasn't that Remus was ashamed of being gay or of being with Sirius, but it was hard enough for his parents living with the predjudice brought about by his lycanthropy. If people knew their son was a gay werewolf...well, Remus was doubly different, and he didn't want to cause any more trouble for his parents.   
  
When they reached the door however, the temptation became too great, and Sirius couldn't resist rubbing up against Remus, just a little. Remus bit back a moan, and turned to look at Sirius warningly. The smouldering look Sirius sent him in return was utterly devoid of apology, but he did at least step back a little, and Remus turned back to open the door.   
  
"I'm home," he called, entering the house.   
  
"Oh good." Remus' mother bustled busily into the room. "Oh, hello Sirius!"   
  
"Hi Mrs Lupin." Sirius nodded at Remus' father, who sat in an armchair before the fire.   
  
"Sirius is staying the night on my floor," Remus explained.   
  
"Ok dear, get him a couple of blankets or something to sleep on." Remus nodded, and led Sirius upstairs.   
  
"Sleeping on the floor, am I?" Sirius' breath was hot on Remus' ear, sending shivers of anticipation down Remus' spine.   
  
"Uh-hm," Remus half-moaned. He looked at Sirius, eyes heavy with desire. Sirius moved back as Remus opened his bedroom door, and followed him inside.   
  
Finally alone, Sirius reached down and kissed Remus hungrily.   
  
"I love you," he said quietly, looking deeply into Remus' eyes. Remus smiled, and pulled him down for another kiss. He trailed his tongue lightly across Sirius' bottom lip until Sirius opened his mouth obediently. Sirius moaned as Remus' tongue gently explored his mouth. One hand slid beneath Remus' shirt to caress his back possessively, while the other came up to cup Remus' neck. Remus growled lightly in his throat and rubbed against Sirius' hand, while his own hands roamed Sirius' body before coming up to tangle in Sirius' short black hair. Finally, Remus broke away with flushed cheeks.   
  
"You'd better put up silencing charms," he said, breathing heavily. "I'll sort out the door."   
  
Sirius nodded, and began to cast silencing charms on every wall. He moaned again as Remus' arms suddenly encircled him from behind, running a little way down his legs before moving back to his waist to unfasten Sirius' trousers. Having finished, he turned around to claim Remus' lips again.   
  
Breaking away, Remus began placing small kisses and nibbles down Sirius' neck as he fumbled with the buttons of Sirius' shirt. Sirius took over, tugging his shirt off impatiently while Remus hurriedly discarded his own.   
  
Sirius quickly removed Remus' trousers as Remus continued to kiss him, licking along his jaw before pausing and burying his nose in Sirius to inhale his scent.   
  
"Mmm..." Sirius smelt good, like dark coffee with just a hint of cinnamon and a whole range of other smells Remus couldn't quite name. Finally unclothed, Remus pushed Sirius quickly towards the bed.   
  


***

  
  
**A/N:** Ok, well, I know it's kinda short but I think I've been procrastinating for long enough - this story's been sitting around for weeks and weeks and still isn't really finished, but I'm desperate to post something! Someday it'll have more, but I can't promise it'll be any time soon! Please R&R, this is my first posted fanfiction & I'm really not sure it's any good. Thanks! Black-Strawberry.   
  



End file.
